


Sliver

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: She was only half the woman she claimed to be.





	Sliver

**Author's Note:**

> Naoko Akagi is one of my favorite adults in the show, So I've wanted to write a fic about her.

Work went by at a snail's pace.

What did Yui know anyway?

Nothing. 

She knew nothing.

The only good thing in her life was her daughter Ritsuko.

But she still wasn't a good enough mother to her.

You can't separate the soul from the body.

Can you?


End file.
